Big Mouths and Break Up's
by Ash-Cat Haineko
Summary: Because slander isnt good for the health. Or is it...


It is inevitable in High school, in life, that gossip goes around. It definitely goes around. And when one rumor leads to another, and sharp ears reach big mouths, nothing good will ever come out if it. In this case, it caused two polar opposites to unite with each other, never knowing that they were actually compatible, til they took the chance.

"SHE WAS CHEATING ON ME?!" Sasuke Uchiha exclaimed. He yelled at his bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki as he was face to face with the blonde boy.

"Dude, I don't know. That's what I heard, man."

"Who'd you hear it from?!" Sasuke was enraged.

"Hinata." Naruto complied. He didn't want Sasuke to be angered more than he already was.

"Where did sh-wait" Sasuke paused, he raised his dark Nick Jonas looking eyebrow and smirked, "Hinata's a gossip?"

Naruto began to panic at Sasuke statement. He started flailing his hands motioning no. "No, no…it's not like that. She hears things…" Naruto explained backing his girl up. They weren't officially together, but they were very,_ very_ close friends.

"That's gossip." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever. Point." Naruto countered.

"From whom did she hear it from?" He asked Naruto. Sasuke couldn't believe that his girlfriend was cheating on him. He wanted to know why and who she was with.

"Orihime." Naruto stated.

"I forgot those two hung out…" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, "but what do they know, right? It can't be true. This place is chalk full of rumors." Sasuke waved the subject off.

"Sasuke. Read my lips: Evangeline is cheating on you." He stated, Sasuke scowled, "Shut up. If she was with whom?" he asked trying to counter Naruto's comment.

"With Ishida."

**- -**

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" Ino shrieked. She was infuriated. Approximately 13 hours ago, she received a text-message, A TEXT MESSAGE for crying out loud, from her supposedly 'beloved' boyfriend saying that they needed to break up.

"Oh my God! He's breaking up with you through text?!" Sakura asked bewildered, "What a jackass, Ino! Go to him and you make him look bad!" Sakura told her off.

"Yeah. That bastard. His exact words were, 'Ino, there's no easy way to do this. I'm breaking up with you. It's time we split, hm? See you round.' SCREW HIM!!" Ino yelled.

"How dare he?!" Serena gasped at Ino's words.

"I know, I know. I should give him a beating. I know Muay Thai! Ino exclaimed.

"Mai what?" there other friend, Haruhi asked.

"It's like Kickboxing…" Cagalli answered her passively.

"Okay. Real issue here!" Sakura called the attention of their friends, "go talk to that bastard and tell him off! Set things straight, Ino!" the pink haired member encouraged as if she were running for an election. It was quite convincing, could've put both Sarah Palin and Hilary to shame.

"YOU DESERVE BETTER!" the four girls, Haruhi, Serena, Sakura and Cagalli, chanted together.

So here Ino was setting things straight with her ex or not ex-boyfriend.

"So, you got my message." He stated in a way only a true asshole could pull off.

"Yes I got your message! What's this all about?!" Ino screamed.

"You know as well as I do that it isn't going to work out, Ino."

Just then Ino got an idea of what was happening, "I know what this is. It's about Eva's rumor, isn't it? It's true!" She pointed an accusing finger at her now definitely ex-boyfriend. He began to sweat bullets, "I mean why would you break up with me if it wasn't true." Ino placed the puzzle pieces together. "Hah, it's true…" Ino said on the verge of tears upon the realization.

For once he was silent.

"You know, what…" Ino began after half a minute of silence, "SCREW YOU'RE TEXT MESSAGE! We're DONE! I'm breaking up with you!" Ino declared.

He opened his mouth ready to say something before Ino cut him off enraged.

"And that's going to be the story, you cant do anything about it, Uryuu!!" Ino stomped off to find her friends.

**- -**

Mumbling. There was mumbling. Anger, so much anger. Deceit, they were deceived.

"What an ass, a text message…."

'I can't believe she was cheating on me…'

"Coward"

'Liar'

"I feel stupid"

'I feel stupid'

And that was when their fates crossed. They've crossed paths so many times before, but they didn't know that they'd ever be brought together by fate. They weren't alike, in fact they were opposites, but together they never knew that they'd be so compatible. And it took one messy couple to bring them together.

"Ino."

"Sasuke?"

"Wh-what's up?" They both asked each other at the same time nervously. Ino dated Uryuu and Sasuke dated Evangeline. And The two were seeing each other behind their backs, how awkward would that be? Or better yet, how great? They thought about plots, but that would never make them happy.

They both looked down.

"Messy break up." Ino said.

"Lucky you." Sasuke told her. "I haven't even seen Eva yet…"

"I just don't know how it happened."

"Me either…sucks doesn't it?" Sasuke told her.

Ino nodded, "But it makes sense, Eva had things Uryuu wanted and vice versa. Plus, they've recently become close."

"You can say that again…" Sasuke said passively.

"Heh." Ino breathed, "So, you're going to look for her?" Ino asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah…gotta make things right." He told her.

"She's lucky to have had you…" Ino commented. That made Sasuke wonder, "what?" he asked the blonde.

"At least you're breaking up with her face to face…" she said.

"What happened to you, Ino?"

"I got a text last night." She said.

"NO WAY!" Sasuke exclaimed, "you're kidding."

"nope."

"What an asshole!" Sasuke said. Ino grinned, "heh, yeah…well that's Uryuu for you…"

"You weren't kidding when you said messy…" Sasuke tols Ino. She nodded, "Yup, and I set things straight by officially breaking up with him face to face."

"That's my girl." Sasuke said with a smile. Ino noted with a blush that Sasuke said, 'my girl'. Sasuke also came to his senses and realized what he said, he scratched the back of his head, "What I mean is uh, we're pretty good friends, right Ino?"

She laughed, "Just do what you have to do, Sasuke. Good luck." She said and was about to turn around until Sasuke called her attention. "Do you wanna grab coffee after? I might need a friend I could relate to…" he invited her.

"You really wanna talk about this?" Ino asked.

"Well, no…but they say misery loves company, right?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ino…" Sasuke pried, "Well, I wanna hang out with you…" He admitted. Ino smiled, "Call me when everything's been done. But if you're not in good state to talk about it, you don't have to…" Ino said to him.

"We don't have to talk about it…" Sasuke said, "Just coffee, Ino. You and me."

Ino laughed then she spun herself around and began to fast-walk away, she giggled, "Alright, I'll see you then, Sasuke…"

He grinned at his accomplishment and went straight back to looking for Evangeline. That way, it'd be closer to him having a sip of coffee with Ino. And that's where their story begins.

Because of everything that was said and done during that day and leading up to that event, the two cheated on would never have found comfort in each other, and their history wouldn't have been written as classic as time itself. It was true, the story of how Sasuke and Ino got together was a classic. But it wouldn't have been written any other way.

* * *

Hey guys! Ash Cat here. :) this story's up here so you can get a taste of how my writing goes about or my writing style. I hope that you enjoyed the way I put things together. (hopefully) read throughout and a review please. They mean a lot to me. I know it's still suck-tastic, I swear I'll learn to write better, but hopefully when I do, do better, my stories will get faved by those really good writers.

**Thanks for reading! xo xo, Clo.**

**DISCLAIMING:**  
Naruto doesn't belong to me or the characters in it. The other anime characters who made an appearance are:  
Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida from Bleach  
Evangeline AK McDowell from Negima  
Serena from Sailor Moon  
Haruhi from Ouran  
and Cagalli from GS.  
-note- my style of writing, as you can see is that I LOVE using other anime characters for my story. Well, their basic name and the way they look, but it isn't exactly a crossover. Im borrowing characters. (Well, call it a crossover…doesn't matter.)


End file.
